


Fire Emblem: Awakening prompt 1: Blood

by CeriseWasTaken



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Blood, Fantasy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeriseWasTaken/pseuds/CeriseWasTaken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A writing prompt done between me and a friend, having for theme the word "blood", and for main characters MU and Lucina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Emblem: Awakening prompt 1: Blood

“Are you guys okay?”  
  
The muscular man said this with a smirk, looking at the blue-haired girl and the assassin. “If you need any help, Teach is there to protect y’all,” sentence punctuated by a slice of his axe at a risen, cutting its head straight off. A little nod of the head from the blue-haired girl, no movement from the assassin: both were focusing on the heavy mass of risen in front of them.  
  
“We’re kind of screwed, aren’t we?”  
  
“What makes you say that, Robin?”  
  
“You know, Lucina, when the enemy has an army of archers and dark mages, it’s difficult to stand a chance with close-ranged weapons.”  
  
The blue-haired girl let out an exasperated sigh and the assassin a slight laugh. Their bickering was interrupted by an alarming shout from a great knight.  
  
“Watch out! They’re advancing!”  
  
They were only four: Robin, Lucina, Vaike and Sully. They could easily defend their position as long as the enemy wasn’t coming to them…so much for that. Sully hurried back to the trio, looking worried.  
  
“You three have to get the hell away from here.” She looked away, and then blinked. “We’re knee-deep in crap. Screw that, elbow-deep. I don’t think we should have ever separated from the group; or at least, we should have split up in a better way.” Gritting her teeth, she continues, “We shouldn’t have listened to Chrom’s bullshit.”  
  
Tired of Sully muttering insults about Chrom under her breath, Vaike gave her a punch on her shoulder, telling her to snap out of it. As if it was the signal, the advancing horde of risen started arming their bows and opening their dark magic tomes. A slow, menacing chant rose from the enemy troops, making the atmosphere gloomier by the second.  
  
Opening her eyes widely, Lucina could only say one thing: “They’re equipped with long bows and mire tomes, aren’t they?”  
  
And to this, only Robin managed to reply a quick “no shit, Sherlock” before being cut off by a dangerously close blast of dark magic. The four of them promptly retreated, trying to gain distance from the risen, but their long-range weapons could still easily reach the shepherds, no matter how fast they were.  
  
As they were in a mountainous region, they had to climb up hills, slowing them down. They ran and ran for a few minutes, dodging arrows and magic with what seemed like luck alone (it is a blessing that the risen aren’t good snipers), until they saw a tall, rocky mountain in front of them.  
  
“The mountain! That’s our chance, follow me,” the Teach said, running as fast as he could to reach the mountain. It was hard to believe that Vaike would have thought of a plan this quickly, but the others didn’t hesitate to follow him, running as quick as him, while Sully was keeping the back safe on her horse.  
  
It only took a few minutes for them to get relatively close to the mountain. It seemed like an awfully inescapable place. Everyone but Vaike turned away from the mountain, catching their breath and looking at the not-so-far-away army closing in. Sully turned back to Vaike, an angry frown plastered on her face.  
  
“I thought you had a plan, Vaike? What the fuck is this shit!? We’re TRAPPED. We’re fucking DOOMED to die RIGHT HERE, and why aren’t you looking at me when I’m YELLING AT Y—“  
  
“Sully, shut up.” Vaike turned to her, pointing at his back. “Don’t you see it? There’s an opening, leading into the mountain, right here! I mean, it’s quite tight, and only it can only fit one person large, but…”  
  
Embarrassed about having yelled at Vaike for no reason, Sully’s cheeks went red, but her frown didn’t leave her face. She muttered a quiet “w-whatever” before turning to Robin and Lucina.  
  
“You three, you should all get into that hole in the mountain. I’ll hold the risen off while you get there. Now, hurry up!”  
  
Without any questions, Robin and Lucina ran for the opening in the mountain. Vaike, on the other hand, was staying still next to Sully. She started yelling at him to go with the other two.  
  
“I told you I’ll HOLD THEM OFF, Vaike! Now, just LEAVE.”  
  
“I would never let Mrs. The Vaike go unprotected, and ya know that! So just let me do my thing.”  
  
For the second time, Sully blushed, gently kicking Vaike in the side, smiling. Giggling from the couple’s interaction and tugging at Lucina’s arm, Robin shouted at the two to be safe. Unfortunately, the time they lost arguing meant that the army had caught up to them. The sky darkened as a massive volley of arrow rained upon them. Vaike hid himself behind Sully and her armored horse, whereas she brought her shield up to protect her face, the only place her armor didn’t protect. As they were further from Sully and Vaike, Robin and Lucina instead decided to run for the crevice. Two sounds were heard soon after. The first sound heard was a faint metal-on-metal sound. Robin turned around to see an arrow very close to Lucina, stuck in the ground, having bounced off of her shoulder-guard.  
  
That’s when the second sound was heard: Or rather, the lack thereof. An arrow hit her, piercing her chest.  
  
The inaudible sound of the arrow piercing the girl’s flesh, coming out of the other side, sticking out of her chest.  
  
Her widened, hazy eyes.  
  
A cough, countless droplets of blood coming out of her mouth, speckling the ground in front of her.  
  
She fell forward, caught by the boy. They couldn’t wait here. They had to get to the opening. She tried speaking, a weak voice amongst the chaos.  
  
“I’m sorry….It…hurts…”  
  
Without any reply from the assassin, he put her arm around his neck and carried her the quickest he could towards the crevice.


End file.
